


Pride

by Moit



Category: The Faculty (1998) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Elijah's relationship is on the rocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> imma write you sumthin special

“You’ve been really distant lately,” Josh said, trying to keep his voice even and accusatory.

From the other end of the couch, Elijah turned his head, incredulity written all over his face. A cigarette dangled from his fingers, his body hunched and curled in on itself. “You’ve really got some nerve,” he growled, not noticing as the ash on the end of his cigarette fell onto his thigh.

“It was just a statement.”

Elijah sucked angrily at the end of his cigarette. He looked down and rubbed the ash into his jeans with his free hand. “I’m sorry I’m fucking busy, okay? What do you want me to do, just call Pete and tell him I’m not coming to New Zealand? No, wait, I’ll quit filming Wilfred. I’ll just tell them they have to find a new lead. The fans will never know the difference.”

“Will you stop with the self-righteous bullshit for just five minutes? I’m not jealous of you _or_ your career. This is about us, not your fucking paycheck.”

Elijah finished his cigarette and snubbed it out in the ashtray on the coffee table. He leaned back and lit another. He took a drag. “I want you to move out.”

Josh stared at him. “Are you out of your fucking mind?”

Elijah shrugged. He stared straight ahead, smoking in silence. “Maybe I am,” he said finally.

“Elijah, just talk to me!”

“What do you want me to say? None of my answers seem to please you and I don’t have anything else to say.”

“Is there someone else?” Josh asked softly, steeling himself for the answer.

Elijah’s head whipped around. “What? No! No, of course not. Why would you think that?”

“Well, what else am I supposed to think when you tell me to move out?”

“Good fucking question,” Elijah whispered. The cigarette was lifted to his lips again. “I don’t want you to move out.”

“Good. I don’t want me to move out either.”

Elijah snuffed out his half-smoked cigarette. “Are we done fighting?”

“I suppose.”

“Good. Let’s fuck.” When Elijah all-but threw his body into Josh’s lap, Josh just rolled with it.

Elijah bit down hard on the juncture between Josh’s neck and shoulder as he worked a hand down the front of Josh’s jeans. With a growl, Elijah pushed Josh onto his stomach. Josh’s knees hit the carpet and Elijah went down with him. Josh felt Elijah yank down his jeans and boxers. Elijah’s face was between the cheeks of Josh’s ass in an instant. He reached between Josh’s thighs, yanking his cock at an almost furious pace.

“Come on, boy. You better come or you’re not getting any lube for this sweet little hole of yours,” Elijah taunted between licks.

Josh panted and gave in. He let the feeling of Elijah’s tongue in his hole and the hand on his dick overwhelm him. Elijah was careful to keep his hand cupped around the head of Josh’s cock to catch as much as he could. He pulled his mouth away and thrust two semen-covered fingers into Josh’s already-slick hole. Josh groaned low in his throat, thrusting back on Elijah’s fingers.

“Fuck, just fuck me,” he ground out.

Not one to keep his man waiting, Elijah dropped his jeans and slid inside Josh’s body with one firm push. They both groaned as Elijah wrapped his arms around Josh’s waist and pulled them closer. Josh’s head fell back on Elijah’s shoulder while Elijah fucked him steadily.

“Baby, I’m not going to last,” Elijah panted.

“Go on,” Josh panted back. “I’ve had mine already.”

Elijah’s hands slid to Josh’s hips as his thrusts sped up. He buried his face in Josh’s neck as he emptied his balls into Josh’s bowels. Elijah pulled out and sat back on his heels. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Josh’s ass cheek. Josh allowed himself to collapse onto the couch.

“Next time I’m acting like a bitch on the rag, just slap me and give me a good fuck, okay?” Elijah said.

“Done.” Josh reached back and gave Elijah’s cheek an awkward pat. “Just don’t tell me to move out again. That one hurt.”

“Do you want me to kiss it better?” Elijah asked, his fingertips creeping around Josh’s hip.

“No, just get off me so I can get up. Then I’ll give you a proper kiss.”

Elijah giggled and stood up. Josh stood as well, but before he gave Elijah a kiss, he put his palm over Elijah’s mouth and kissed his hand.

“What was that for?”

“I know where you’re mouth’s been.”

With a wink, Josh took off through the house. Elijah chased him to the bathroom, where they enjoyed round two.


End file.
